Merry Christmas! JinxKurama
by Loveless an The Living Fantasy
Summary: Jin wants a kiss from Kurama and when he heard that humans use Mistletoe in order to get kisses this time of the year he couldn't resist trying it out for himself! A Christmas present fic for aya2aya3


**Merry Christmas everyone! This is a Christmas present for aya2aya3 :3 I hope you enjoy it! x3**

* * *

Today was Christmas well in the human world it was, the Makai never celebrated it nor the spirit world. Well, if you count having a lot more dead souls to send to heaven or hell it counted, Koenma had souls lined up around the corner from doing stupid things that they thought was a great idea at the time! One soul thought it would be hilarious to shove the ham up his butt nevertheless he fell off the balcony and died with the ham near his ass. Who the hell would even do something so stupid?! Keonma had wanted to send him to hell for ruining a perfectly good ham actually, but the man's only crime had been stupidity so he was spared from that.

Now Kurama enjoyed spending time with his human family and so he was sitting in the living room taking presents from under the tree and handing them to his mother, father in law, and brother in law. He had even wore a fuzzy Santa hat since his mother had thought it would be adorable on him, he swore to Koenma that if Hiei, Kuwabara, or Yusuke decided to make a surprise visit on this day then he would murder them for seeing him in the hat. Yeah, he was pretty much done after a few hours and his brother's new toy annoyed him. He was happy that his mother just decided on getting him books and a sewing kit, he needed to fix his clothes whenever they were ripped especially the school uniform. He was pretty sure he had to return that, he said to his mother getting up from the floor wiping the tinsel from the tree off of his clothes. He had on dark brown pants, a green vest, and a white undershirt which unfortunately for him loved to have tinsel stick to it," I will be back, I just want to take a little stroll."

He wanted to get away from that trainset that his little brother had and loved to make the horn ring, but he wouldn't say that out loud though that train will 'disappear' after the holidays. His mother smiled at him having her husband put the necklace that she had received around her small neck saying to Kurama happily," Alright, just be careful out there Shuichi."

He nodded to her feeling happy that she was so happy today, he walked out of the house not bothering to put his coat on. Kurama walked down the street the snow gently falling in his crimson red hair and a snow flake landed on his nose before melting, he could hear Christmas music being played as he walked down the street. On any other day with the clouds filling the sky it would seem dreary, but today it was festive instead. Kurama felt a small tap on his shoulder which took him out of his small daydream and turned to see Jin's face in his, the wind master just smiling at him as he said to Kurama floating in the air," Hello! I learned through some others that today was a holiday in the human world and so ole Jin came to check it out!"

"Yes, it is a holiday. It's called Christmas, it is a day that celebrates the birth of Jesus Christ, but most people just use it as an excuse for presents and food. Though, they do spend time with family as well and they feel blessed to have their family on that day. Not everyone has a family though and they usually spend Christmas alone which humans find to be depressing." Kurama informed him as he continued to walk with Jin tagging along behind him looking at everything, he saw that the man wasn't wearing anything but his usual outfit and wondered if he was cold but by the smile on Jin's face he assumed that if he was then it wasn't bothering him at the moment.

"I also heard that if you hang a mistletoe above someone's head they have to kiss you." Kurama heard as he walked to the park, the park looked beautiful all covered in snow and he smiled a bit at that before turning to Jin about to confirm the mistletoe story and came face to face with Jin who had a mischievous smirk on his face, their lips inches apart.

Kurama glanced up to see that the man was holding a mistletoe above their heads, did he plan to do this?! He couldn't help but laugh a bit especially at the innocent but expectant face before him, he said to him walking out from under the mistletoe before the man could kiss him," That is true for the humans."

He pretended not to actually notice the mistletoe finding it funny how Jin's ears seemed to droop when he didn't get the kiss, he continued to walk through the park the snow falling a little harder, the breeze making his hair flow behind him as he reached out to cup some stray snowflakes in his pale palm a soft smile on his lips. This was one of the few human holidays that he enjoyed, he looked up when the snow stopped falling on him and saw that Jin was once more holding the mistletoe over his head. He was being insistent upon it and he couldn't help but chuckle at it, he humored the man and leaned in kissing him. It felt nice, to kiss the man as the snow gently fell on top of them. It seems that being in the human world has left an impression on him especially when it came to things like this, he felt Jin take a hold of his face lifting it up a bit so that he could plant his lips more firmly on his. Kurama knew that Jin always had a thing for him especially when he caught the man eyeing him and occasionally he would flirt with him, it was hard to know what was really going on in the man's mind at times.

Jin said to him keeping the mistletoe after finally succeeding in getting a kiss from the fox pulling away from Kurama's lips and looking down into his emerald green eyes," That wasn't so hard now was it?"

This man was a goofball and he shook his head at his antics, it was about dinner time and so he would need to head back. He started to walk to his house and found Jin following with that goofy grin on his face and asked him noticing Jin stuffing the mistletoe in his pocket for what he would assume was for later use, "Where are you going?"

"To spend Christmas with you, I have no one to spend it with since Touya is spending it with Juri and Suzuki is spending it with Kota. The Makai seems to be developing some human habits lately." Jin told him appearing to be thinking of everything, Kurama was about to say something about it but decided that he either let Jin in willingly or Jin would just break in through a window.

He sighed to himself saying to Jin as he got to the front door," Fine, just don't act out of hand…I am known as Shuichi Minamino here so refer to me by that name!"

Once Kurama opened the door he saw his family getting the stuff ready for dinner before he could introduce Jin to them when they looked up his mother still smiling happily, Jin walked inside acting happy and excited waving to Kurama' family, Kurama watched them act a little shocked by the new guest before his mother asked Kurama," Who is your friend there?"

Jin didn't hesitate to answer making sure that Kurama had no time to say anything as Jin told Kurama's mother," Hey! My name is Jin and I am your future son in law!"

Well, now this was going to be one fucking awkward dinner..

* * *

**Review and Favorite~ Happy Holidays everyone! 3 **


End file.
